english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Alastair Duncan
Alastair Neil Duncan (born 1958 in Edinburgh, Scottland) is a Scottish actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2017) - Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Hoodlum#1 (ep1), Police Officer#2 (ep1), Thug#3 (ep7), Vulture Sonic Scream (ep8) *The Batman (2004-2008) - Alfred Pennyworth *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Head (ep21), Odin (ep21) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Alfred Pennyworth *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Alfred Pennyworth *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Alfred Pennyworth 'Movies' *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Mordecai's Dad, Pilgrim Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *God of War (2018) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Raidriar 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Lion 2, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Darksiders III (2018) - Angel Soldier, Human, Maker Male *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Mimir *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Citizen Male 7, Soldier 8 *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Russian Bully 4, Working Class Male Ped *Killer7 (2005) - Curtis Blackburn *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: The Legend of Dead Kel (2012) - Alder Malloi, Bloodgrin, Olaf Asvaldsson *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) - Qualopec *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - Archeologist (Kent), Narrator *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Mortanius *Mass Effect (2007) - Nihlus Kryik, Turian Councilor Sparatus *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Turian Councilor Sparatus *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Turian Councilor Sparatus, Turian Pilot *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Celebrimbor *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Celebrimbor *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Thug#3 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Cultist 2, Imperial Officer 1, Reborn 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Darth Anathel, Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Mihai Niculescu *The Batman: Multiply, Divide and Conquer (2005) - Alfred Pennyworth *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Captain Valeth *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Terrorists *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Marlowe's Agents *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Bastion 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Steven Armstrong *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:Scottish Voice Actors